


How To: Disrobing an Arch Mage

by Xephinetsa



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'zargo: 1, Savos Aren: 0</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Disrobing an Arch Mage

Hurried footsteps echo down the spiral staircase leading from the Arch Mage's quarters, and a few seconds later, Savos Aren bursts through the door into the chamber adjacent to the Hall of the Elements. Mirabelle Ervine, who had been quietly conversing with one of the students, stops mid-sentence, her face turning a bright red. "Arch Mage, err... you seem to be missing your _clothes_."  
He freezes, glancing down at himself, and self-consciously covers his loincloth with his hands. "Um, yes, I am quite aware of that," he stutters, his cheeks growing hot. "I... um, can't _find them_."  
"Pardon?"  
"I can't find my clothes..." he whispers, lowering his eyes, unable to hold her gaze. Giggles erupt from two of the young female mages who happened to pass by, only increasing his embarrassment. "I can't hear you, Arch Mage."  
" _I can't find my clothes_!" he bellows, causing a hush to fall over the gathered onlookers. Fire sparks at his fingertips, and his whole body prickles with growing irritation. "Someone stole my robes, Mirabelle, and I will find out whom!"

Watching with amusement from afar, J'zargo snickers to himself, knowing full well the trouble he would soon be in. "It is worth it," he purrs, "to see the Arch Mage's face! Haha, J'zargo is mastermind." He begins to creep stealthily towards the exit, slipping quietly past the group, his nimble claws dipping into several pockets as he does, stashing small trinkets in the various pockets and folds of his robes. "J'zargo!" Savos' voice rings out, clear and full of barely contained rage, just as he pushes the doors open. All eyes turn in his direction, and exclamations of, "The Arch Mage's robes!" and "Run, J'zargo!", mixed with laughter fill the air. J'zargo does not turn back as he runs full speed out the door, the Arch Mage's robes flaring behind him, and Savos Aren close on his tail, shouting obscenely as he gives chase.


End file.
